In related art, gas delivery devices that electrically deliver gas have been devised (see, for example, Patent Document 1). FIG. 1A is a plan view of a gas delivery device 101 based on Patent Document 1. The gas delivery device 101 includes a drive voltage power supply unit 102 and a substrate unit 103. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the substrate unit 103. The substrate unit 103 includes a dielectric substrate 104, a plurality of linear electrodes 105, and a dielectric film 106. The plurality of linear electrodes 105 are formed and arranged at predetermined intervals in the width direction on the principal surface of the dielectric substrate 104. The dielectric film 106 is formed on the principal surface of the dielectric substrate 104 so as to cover the plurality of linear electrodes 105. As shown in FIG. 1A, in the arrangement of the plurality of linear electrodes 105, every n−th (n is a predetermined positive integer, and n=4 in the illustrated example) linear electrode is connected, and drive voltages V1 to Vn are applied for every n sets of linear electrodes that are connected to each another. FIG. 1C is a waveform chart of the drive voltages V1 to Vn. The drive voltages V1 to Vn have a pulse waveform that is periodically repeated, and have a predetermined phase difference from one another.
In the gas delivery device 101, a gradient of electric field is generated in the arrangement direction of the plurality of linear electrodes 105 (X-direction indicated by a broken arrow in FIG. 1A), and gas is delivered by the action of the gradient force near the surface of the dielectric substrate 104. The blowing direction, which is a direction in which gas is mainly delivered, is parallel to the arrangement direction of the linear electrodes 105 when the principal surface of the substrate is seen in plan view as in FIG. 1A, and is also substantially parallel to the principal surface of the substrate (the tilt angle with respect to a reference plane is substantially 0°) when the substrate is seen in side view as in FIG. 1B.
Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/099569